Time Machine: Fate Hope Harris' Story
by sofreakedout
Summary: A rebel from the Capitol. With the war, it's not rare. But Fate is just a teenager, and she gets chosen to go to the most important mission yet. The mission? Go back 77 years in time and stop the very first war. It's not easy, and if she doesn't succeed, she might not be able to live. Still, no one can help falling in love.. This is the story of a girl who can change everything. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Hunger Games, and I do not make any profit from this story. Only the text and some characters are mine.**

**|| Chapter One.  
**

"Fate, you have to do this. You're probably the most important one on this mission," Beetee said. I folded my arms and looked at him.

"Even more important than the Mockingjay?" I asked, sarcastically.

Surprisingly, he nodded. "If this mission is successful, yes."

"But why me? I'm just a teenager. I'm from the Capitol. Why me?" I grumbled. President Coin spoke up for the first time. "Soldier Harris, do you not want to go?" I froze. Did I? Did I want to leave what I had now- war, misunderstandings, deaths, but go somewhere even more, if we're not correct, unsound?

"I... I need time to think," I muttered. I stood and took one last look at my colleagues. Some of their expressions were grave, some hopeful. Sighing, I turned around.

"What if we told you it might bring Harmony back?" President Coin insisted. Hearing her name, all the air was removed from my lungs and the possibility of bringing her back... I regained life.

But no... They were using her against me. They were using her to use me. Grabbing all my courage, I said as loud as I could, "I have to think." And I walked out, heading towards the one place I love, the outside.

I breathed in all the fresh air my lungs could manage and held it in until my insides hurt.

Harmony... I missed her so much. Was risking this- everything I have right now- worth it? She wouldn't have wanted me to risk my life. But I loved my sister. And she deserved to live. _This-_ the war- was not supposed to be happening. And right now I'm given the chance to change that.

I heard his coming before his voice did. I turned around and found him closer than I expected, his gray eyes staring into mine. It was full of unsaid messages, but they said only one general thing. I don't want you to go. Before I knew it, our lips were pressed onto each others'. His body held me close and for a second, he made me feel protected, and that I didn't have to make that choice..

But I did. I pulled back and looked at him, his gray Seam eyes sadder than ever. And for that night, I realized it wasn't about my choice. I needed to make him happy, too. And I kissed him again.

It wasn't until I met the brown-haired boy that I thought about that night. And my pain and indecision from the first night, the night they told me, multiplied by billions.

_So this is love? They didn't tell me love hurts so much. Too much. _

* * *

Hi. The name's Fate. F-A-T-E. Not Faith, like hope. But Fate, like destiny, though both _are _in my name. The full one's Fate Hope Harris.

I'm seventeen years old and I was born and raised in the Capitol. Hey, don't give me that look! I'm a rebel, ever since. I work for District 13/Operation Mockingjay. And I'll let you in on one secret: I adapt easily. Which is why I've been able to live in all districts of Panem, including the Capitol. Some I was forced to go to, to evade, some for missions. Needless to say, I fight or flight. I'm also pretty good with weapons. Most of them, I'm competent in using, but my true passion is for the dagger. I usually work with two, since distance isn't on my side. I have lots of weapons hidden in my special little place, but I have a pair of daggers that have a place in my heart. They're made of pure gold and silver in the hilt and a sturdy hold on the bronze blade. It's decorated with jewels so that my enemy won't even bother with me, but those who've known me longer know to stay away from it.

I'm pretty good with people, unless they get on my bad side or lose my trust. Those people whom I least like are those who have their way of crawling into your heart and staying there. You're just not sure whether they'll stay or not. It's not a risk worth taking, most of the time.

Living in the Capitol... It's like living in those circuses from this ancient book I've found hidden under the basement's floorboards. I saw it when I was four and I knew I didn't want to be like those idiots walking around in their dyed skin and artificial asses. I rejected any try of them to make me like that. I refused to be turned into a puppet/clown. This was why I joined the rebels the minute I suspected an uprising.

And there you have it folks. The name's Fate. F-A-T-E. And don't you forget it. Because that's what you'll be screaming tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Hunger Games, nor do I make any profit from this story. Only the text and some characters are mine. **

****

|| Chapter Two: Fire Meets Water. 

*two weeks earlier*

"In here, Soldier Harris," the buff dude whose name I never bothered to learn said. He led me through the door and in it was the weirdest collection of people I've seen yet. At the table sat Haymitch Abernathy, Soldier Boggs, Plutarch Heavensbee, Beetee, Gale Hawthorn-who smiled when he saw me, a few soldiers and Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. President Alma Coin also sat on the far end of the metallic table.

President Coin stood up and said, "Soldier Harris, right on time. I don't believe you've met our Mockingjay before?" I shook my head and studied Katniss Everdeen once again. She had straight black hair braided down her back, a sturdy figure that showed a hunter's body and an expression that said she was studying me as well and didn't know what to make of me. I tucked a strand of my wavy brown hair behind my ear.

"Well," President Coin continued. "Soldier Harris, meet Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire and our Mockingjay." She turned to Katniss. "Soldier Everdeen, meet Fate Hope Harris, our water maiden."

A look of confusion washed over Katniss' face and I laughed as I took a seat between Gale and President Coin, right in front of Katniss. "I know, stupid name. Sorry about that. Actually, I'm not. People from the Capitol naturally give stupid names. It's the nickname I'm sorry for, I guess," I said. All emotion escaped and left Katniss with a blank look.

"Oh, you're from the Capitol? How do we know we could trust you?" she asked. I grinned and looked at Boggs with a you-explain-it-to-this-clueless-girl look.

"Soldier Everdeen, Soldier Harris has worked for the rebels for a very long time. She's been working undercover in the different districts. It's why you haven't seen her until now." He didn't say anything about the stupid name. Haha.

President Coin took her seat again, and looked at the screen projecting the report. "It seems that the rebel recruitment increased 13% since your last assignment, Soldier Harris. Well done." I nodded in satisfaction towards her.

After a few minutes of boring talk, they adjourned the meeting. Only the younger part of the group was left. I turned to everyone with an expectant smile and an eyebrow raised. "Cocky much, Soldier?" someone said by the door. I looked up to see Finnick leaning on the door frame. I ran and put my arms around him; he laughed and hugged me back. I giggled as he let me go.

"Of course. Traveling free from district to district is such a pleasure. Sight-seeing, you know?" I said playfully, but in all honestly, I hated it. Seeing people dying was not good. Not for a seventeen year old. But I think I've seen things that are far worse.

Finnick laughed and I was reminded of home. He was always able to do that; it's why he's on the list of the people I trust. I treat him as my big brother, watching out for me.

"Is he the only one who gets a hug?" a voice asked from behind me. I smiled and turned around. Gale was grinning from ear to ear. And even better, our special little Mockingjay was pissed, but I could tell it was just the tip of the iceberg. She was furious. I laughed again.

"Yes, he's the only one who gets a hug, Hawthorn," I said and tried to make my voice serious and failed. I laughed again. Though being away for a while was nice, I missed my friends.

"Oh, so now we're on last name terms? Ouch, I'm hurt." Gale put a hand to his chest. I was about to reply when Finnick spoke up.

"I'll be going now, Fate. Just took a detour to say hi; I know you'll never forgive me if I don't." I nodded and felt like all the light happiness of the room drained as he left. I turned to Gale, not speaking to Catpiss, I mean Katniss.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to my room now, 'kay? See ya, Hawthorn," I said and made my way to the door, but I stopped and hid at the corner. I heard footsteps coming my way and I climbed up a pipe and entered the vent. Soon enough, they were talking beneath me.

"It's seems like you're extremely close, _Hawthorn," _Katniss said, annoyance lacing her voice, and just a pinch of jealousy.

"Well, if you really want to know, she was almost the only one I could talk to after District 12 was destroyed."

I could almost see their frowns as they talked. "Well, you looked like you're _pretty _close!"

"Maybe we are! Wait, are you jealous?" Gale asked with his voice lower. He was enjoying this, I could tell. He _knew _she was jealous. He knew everything there was to know about her.

"Of course I'm not!" Katniss yelled. And the weight of the conversation hung in the air long after the two had left.

Feet first, I dropped down. How welcoming people have become. I walked to my room and sat on my bed, removing the things in my bag.

First was my dagger, which I always kept with me, no matter what. Next were the few clothes I brought. And lastly, hidden in the deepest part, was the torn but preserved photo of the only person I loved. Sighing, I put it down and put everything in their proper place.

I stood up and stripped, knowing my roommate would be out doing some military duties. I walked in the shower and rinsed the dirt from my skin and hair. I put on the clothes we all were forced-sorry, I mean required- to wear; the plain white shirt and cargo pants with combat boots. I put on a leather jacket because of the cold air out and a blue bandana to pull back my hair.

As I walked out, I couldn't help but think of Katniss Everdeen. There was something about her that made me unsure, doubtful. Well, whatever the case, I knew that fire and water do not go well together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Hunger Games, nor do I make any profit from this story. The text, though, along with some characters, are mine. **

**|| Chapter Three: The Boy With No Bread.**

I took advantage of my free time and headed for the containing room. It had a large window that was covered with a red velvet curtain. You could see the entire room when the curtain was pulled back. But before you could enter the room itself, you had to go through a small control room that also served as the guards' checkpoint and watch place for more guards and viewers and such.

After showing the guards my ID and dog tag, I was allowed inside, but instead of talking or screaming or running in fear as soon as I entered the room, I sat on the small wooden chair by the door and looked at the blonde seventeen year old boy seated at the edge of his bed.

He spoke first. "You're from the Capitol." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," I said.

"But you're a rebel."

"Yes."

"And I heard you're... nice."I looked at him. Was I nice? Is that how people saw me? I think that innocent angle will work for me... My thoughts were interrupted as he spoke again. "Why?"

"You're from District 12," I said.

"Yes," he replied.

"But you were at the Capitol."

"Yes," he said, but his voice was notably lower; he hung his head, too.

"And I heard you bake. Why?" He looked at me in confusion and I smiled.

"Kidding, Peeta," I said and laughed. "As for your question, if I answer it will you answer the one I'll ask later?" He nodded, seeing this was the best offer he could get.

"I'm from the Capitol. I was born and raised there. My fam- relatives lived there. I was forced to watch kids kill each other there. I was taught to love death on others there. But I resisted anything they wanted to do to me because of... this thing. I became a rebel because I was tired of their... Well, I can't think of a word. I can't say sadistic because I still kill here. I can't say unusual because there's no such thing as normal... But you get me, right?" He nodded. "Good. And I'm nice because... I don't even think I'm nice. I'm the way I am right now because I don't want to be someone that someone else tried to create. I want to be myself, and I think I naturally react to people that way. Peeta, I don't want to be a piece in their games," I whispered, suddenly worried, but I felt safe with this boy.

Peeta seemed to space out for a few seconds, as if remembering something. But it was only for a while. He held out a hand and I stood up, for the first time since I entered unsure of what to do. My calmness was fading away. I took a step toward him. He closed the distance and pulled me to sit beside him; he faced me.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. Do you know her?" he asked urgently.

"We've met, but I don't think we like each other," I said, shocked. He sighed and breathed in and out for a few seconds before he turned to me once again. His eyes... They were full of so many things- sadness, hatred, longing, confusion.

"Um, another question... Why did you visit me?" he finally asked. His blue eyes screamed different kinds of madness. I thought about it.

"Because, Peeta, I'm a person of high ranks here and I haven't met this one person that everyone's talking about, what would people say of me? Ignorant? Or perhaps just plain idiotic, like the rest of the people in the Capitol." I stood up and realized he was still gripping my hand. I pulled away and turned for the door, knowing he wouldn't believe my lie. Well, half-truth, anyway. But I just had to get away from this now. This boy... He's that kind of person that's dangerous, but in my way. I can't risk that.

I heard him sigh as my hand stopped an inch from the handle. "I'll be back," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear me and left.

And it wasn't until I was gone that I realized he didn't answer _my _questions. Which certainly meant I'll be back, because he owed me.

Without thinking about it, I headed straight for Katniss Everdeen.


End file.
